


Say Nice Things to Me

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Castiel head home after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Nice Things to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkmoontribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmoontribe/gifts).



> A request for Pinkmoontribe. Happy Belated Birthday!
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to Delicious Fusion. Or not. Whatever floats your boat. (I don't know how to link stories. You're gonna have to go to my other works and find it. Sorry.)

Yup. That was definitely a hand on my ass.

I had paused at the bar on my way back to my table. I’d had more than enough, and I was going to grab a water. The bartender was busy, naturally. I was a little unsteady, so I leaned against the bar while I waited for the bartender’s attention. Apparently, that was an invitation for some drunken moron to touch me.

“Hey, sweetheart,” sour breath tickled my neck. “You looking to have a little fun?”

“Nope. Not at all,” I snapped, pushing his hand away.

“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart,” the hand returned, gripping painfully. “Don’t be like that.”

“Get. Off.” I turned fully to him, ready to make a big-ass scene.

“Pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be so rude,” the hand slid to my hip, fingers still like talons in my skin. Now I was face to face with a very large, very drunk man. “Maybe a good spanking will teach you some manners, sweetheart.”

“I believe the woman said no.”

Sour breath glanced over his shoulder at my date. Castiel is a big man, intimidating just by his sheer height and general intensity. But now…he was downright terrifying. His blue eyes flashed, his jaw clenched, and he practically sparked with power.

And holy shit, was it hot.

“Fuck off,” said the extremely drunk, obviously stupid man.

“No,” Castiel growled.

Drunk guy looked at me, “Be right with you, sweetheart.”

Then he took a swing at Castiel.

Castiel shifted to his left, grabbing the man’s fist mid-swing with his right hand. Castiel spun, using the man’s momentum, and literally _threw_ him across the room. He landed on a pool table, which was pretty unsettling for the woman racking up the balls. Drunk guy turned over, spitting with rage, but before he could manage anything else, Castiel had a fistful of his shirt.

Castiel leaned over him until their faces were inches apart, “She. Said. No.”

The man cowered, “Yessir. I won’t bother her again.”

Castiel released him with a shove. He strode to me and offered his arm. The classic gentleman’s gesture was almost abrupt after a bar fight. “I left enough money on the table to cover our tab and the tip. I am ready to leave,” Castiel said. He wasn’t even out of breath.

I stared at him open-mouthed for a moment. “Uh, ok,” I stuttered. I glanced at my harasser, who was still trying to get himself together enough to get off the table, then back to Castiel. I licked my lips. “Yes, I am definitely ready to go.”

***

By the time we got to my apartment, my arousal had faded into righteous indignation.

“I could have handled him, you know,” I said, pulling off my earrings and dropping them in the bowl on the coffee table.

Castiel handed me a glass of water and sat down on the other end of the couch. “I am aware.”

I sipped the water, still definitely feeling the alcohol. “I didn’t need your help,” I insisted.

“I know.”

Castiel’s casual agreement was starting to tick me off. “So why did you beat him up?”

Castiel cocked his head. “I didn’t ‘beat him up,’” he answered, the adorable air quotes melting away my residual irritation. “I simply allowed him to be defeated by his own momentum.”

He took my empty water glass and set it on the coffee table. He scooted towards me, taking my hands in his. “I know you can take care of yourself. My actions were not meant as a sign of disrespect,” Castiel dropped a few soft kisses on my knuckles. “I just don’t ever want you to feel that you have to fight your battles alone.”

I blinked back the tears pricking my eyes, “That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Castiel frowned, bringing one hand up to cup my jaw, his thumb brushing my lower lip. He leaned in, offering a gentle kiss. It lasted less than a second before he spoke, barely pulling back, “That is unacceptable. Tonight, I will say as many nice things to you as I possibly can.”

I shivered. I’m not great at accepting compliments. It’s not that I have low self-esteem. I just don’t love being the center of attention. But Castiel and I had been together long enough for me to know that there was no way to persuade Castiel to change his mind once he’s decided on a course of action.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Castiel’s soft lips on my ear, brushing with a feather touch that shot right through me.

“You look radiant tonight. It is a privilege to be the man permitted to escort you in all your finery,” Castiel’s lips moved lower, not really kissing, just barely connecting. His soft fingers traced the chain of my necklace to the clasp, removing it carefully before allowing it to join my earrings. Castiel then traced where the jewelry had been with his mouth, hot and open against my skin.

“But it is nothing compared to the honor of being here with you now,” Castiel’s gravelly voice reverberated through my skin.

I gasped, running my hands through his perpetually sexed up hair.

Castiel stood abruptly, “This setting is not sufficient.” He scooped me into his arms, bridal-style, carrying me down the hall to the bedroom. He sat me gently at the edge of the bed.

With all the care one might take with an antique vase, Castiel undressed me. He took his time, pausing as new skin was revealed to marvel and compliment and kiss every inch.

“Your arms are remarkable. When you wrap them around me, I feel safe, yet powerful, as though your embrace gives me the strength to achieve anything.”

“The space between your collarbones calls to me. I could spend hours kissing that spot. I feel as though I am placing kisses on your soul.”

“The curves of your breasts are exquisite. I love watching them move as your breath quickens. It’s exhilarating to know I have caused that. To know I have aroused you.”

“Your hips are a paradox. The sharp jut of bone wrapped in softness. I could run my hands along them forever and not be sated.”

“I adore quiver of your thighs as you near orgasm –“

“Castiel!” I cried out, whimpering under his touch.

“Yes, beloved?”

“Please, I can’t – please, Castiel,” I begged for…something. More.

Castiel stretched himself, still fully clothed, over my naked form. He kissed me deeply. “I admire the way you ask for your needs to be fulfilled. It is a rare quality,” he murmured before kissing his way back down my body.

This time, though, was not leisurely. Castiel had a destination in mind. His warm hands slid between my thighs, and they opened eagerly for him. He licked his lips, holding my gaze. “You are delicious, you know. Your kisses, your skin…but nothing tastes as good,” he slipped a single finger inside me, and I sobbed with the pleasure of it. “Nothing tastes as good as your arousal.”

He broke eye contact, fully focused on his task. I dropped my head onto the bed, weak with pleasure. Castiel ran his tongue along my slit, alternating pressure, never quite touching my clit. I moaned, rolling my hips, chasing his touch.

Castiel gripped my hips, holding me in place as his tongue slipped inside me. I cried out, bucking against his grip, but he held fast, fucking me with his tongue. It was exquisite torture, too pleasurable to ignore, but not enough to get me off.

After what felt like an eternity, Castiel snaked his arm around my thigh, effectively keeping me still while allowing his fingers to join his tongue. My grip tightened in his hair. Mewling pleas fell from my lips – a language of pure pleasure.

He slid in one finger, then two. I was so, so close. Castiel removed his tongue, replacing it with a third finger. I caught a glimpse of those blue eyes staring up at me as his tongue found my slit again. One pass, two, three…then he wrapped those perfect lips around my clit and _sucked_.

I exploded.

My back arched, my head flew back, I stopped talking, I stopped _breathing_.

When I came down, Castiel was crawling onto the bed next to me. He was naked now. He pressed his body against mine, protecting me from the now-chilly air of the room. I looked up at him, my brain still clearing away the buzz of the orgasm that blocked out everything else.

Castiel wrapped his arms around me, kissing me as I came back to myself. He paused, his expression serious, “I am not done. I have not yet told you the best things about yourself.”

I opened my mouth to protest. Castiel had offered dozens of praises. I didn’t need anymore. Something in his expression stopped me, though. So I stayed silent, waiting.

He rolled me onto my back, settling on top of me. I could feel his cock nudging at the space between my thighs, but Castiel seemed in no rush. He cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. Just the intimacy and tenderness of his gaze was…raw. Like he was staring more deeply into me than anyone ever had.

“Your body is extraordinary, exquisite, beautiful. I will always find it so. But what makes you a true work of art, an absolute masterpiece, is your soul,” Castiel shifted, the tip of his cock nestled at my entrance.

“You radiate joy.” He slid a little deeper.

“You exude acceptance.” Another inch.

“You embody kindness.” Deeper still.

“You speak truth and wisdom.” Almost there…

“You spread contentment.” Castiel was fully inside me now. His words, though – they resonated even more deeply. I could feel the tears spilling down my cheeks.

Castiel wiped them away, kissing my salty skin. “Making love to you is a sacred experience, beloved. I never take that for granted.”

He began to move, eyes still locked on mine. I was completely lost in him.

Eventually I noticed another orgasm building. It was different than the last – more like cresting a wave than the prior nuclear explosion, but consuming none the less. Castiel came shortly after I did, his gorgeous body locking up above me, head thrown back to reveal his elegant neck.

Castiel collapsed on me. I carded my fingers through his hair, my other hand stroking his muscled back. After a moment, he looked up at me, blinking those perfect blue eyes.

I smiled, “You are incredible.”

Castiel smiled back, “And still less than you deserve.”

My smile slipped, “Maybe next time I will list all the wonderful things about you.”

I felt his arms tighten around me. “Are you sure you aren’t an angel?” he asked.

From anyone else, that might have seemed flippant. But from Castiel, the question carried a different weight. It tugged at my heart.

“No,” I said slowly. “But I can still watch over you.”

Castiel smiled again, kissing the skin his lips could reach without actually moving. “I’ll take it.”


End file.
